who am i
by azihaehyuk
Summary: zii ga bisa bikin sumaryy langsung baca aja nee {HAEHYUK'S FF} untuk chara yang menjadi antagonis, itu cuma boongan loh jangan di bash ya dan.. review pleasee
1. Chapter 1

Who am i?

Cast: lee donghae lee hyukjae

Sumary: langsung baca aja ne ? author bingung mau bikin sumary kaya apa

Warning : GS , typo(s) berterbaran

.

Dont like dont read ^^

Emjoy with the story^^

.

.

.

"bisakah kau berhenti?" tanya donghae yang mulai kesal dengan gadis cantik yang kini tengah sibuk dengan psp di tangannya.

Eunhyuk-si gadis, tak menghiraukan perkataan donghae. Ia masih duduk manis di atas kasur dengan memandangi pspnya dengan serius.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, lalu melanjutkan memainkan _bounce_ di laptopnya. Oke dia mulai bosan.

"hyukkie..."

Kembali tidak ada jawaban. Donghae menutup laptopnya dan lebih memilih berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia duduk di sebuah sofa panjang disana.

"_game over"_

"ah! Aku kalah lagi..." eunhyuk melempar psp tak berdosa tersebut ke bantalnya , lalu segera menidurkan diri di kasur empuk donghae.

Eh? Donghae?

Seolah baru menyadari si pemilik kamar tak ada di tempat , eunhyuk kembali bangun dari tidurnya. "hae dimana?"

"aku di sini , kemarilah"

Eunhyuk segera berlari kecil menuju balkon kamar donghae , ia segera duduk di samping donghae.

"sudah puas mainnya?"

Bibir merah muda itu terpout lucu. "aku kalah lagi.."

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir donghae "kau mengacuhkan ku sih"

Eunhyuk langsung menoleh ke arah donghae. "memang aku mengacuhkan hae?"

Donghae tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan polos eunhyuk. Lalu namja tampan itu mengangguk

"eh? Jeongmal? Tapi hae tidak marah kan?"

Sebuah ide licik melintas di otak donghae , ia segera mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari eunhyuk. Seolah ia sedang marah

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya saat donghae membuang muka darinya. Tubuh kecil itu segera naik ke pangkuan donghae. "hae marah?"

Dalam hati donghae bersorak senang karna gadis polos itu terpancing. Namun ia tetap berusaha tak menatap mata yang selama ini menjadi pusat pandangannya

_Cup_

"jangan marah ne~" eunhyuk mencium bibir donghae sekilas, lalu segera memeluk donghae

Kali ini donghae sudah tak dapat menolak semua perlakuan eunhyuk padanya. Tangan berotot itu mengelus rambut panjang coklat gelap eunhyuk "ne ne aku memang tidak marah~"

Eunhyuk segera melepas pelukannya. Lalu memukul dada donghae pelan "hae menyebalkan~" dan bibir itu kembali ter-pout

Donghae mencubit gemas hidung eunhyuk. "aku mana bisa marah padamu"

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan donghae , lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang donghae "hubungan hae dengan jessica bagaimana?"

Tangan donghae kembali mengelus rambut eunhyuk pelan "kami baik baik saja"

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap donghae, "dia sudah tidak marah padaku?"

Donghae menggeleng "tidak ada yang boleh marah pada sahabatku ini.."

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. Lalu kembali menyenderkan kepalanya pada donghae

"kenapa menanyakan hal itu?" donghae mengecup puncak kepala eunhyuk saat menanyakannya

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dari dada donghae lalu menatap donghae kesal "aku hanya bertanya memangnya tidak boleh? Hae saja kalau bertanya lebih banyak dari ini" eunhyuk mengembungkan pipinya tanda ia sedang kesal.

Namja tampan itu kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan eunhyuk "nae hyukkie kesal eoh?" tangan donghae segera melesak ke pinggang eunhyuk dan segera menggelitiki yeoja cantik itu.

"aaa... geli hae-ya! Geli.. hihihi hentikaaan.. geli" eunhyuk memegang perutnya , menahan geli di pinggangnya

Sementara donghae masih dengan semangat menggelitiki pinggang eunhyuk.

"hihihi hae-yaa hentikaan"

"ani, kau terlihat lebih cantik jika tertawa seperti itu" donghae kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Hingga tak menyadari posisi meraka sekarang.

Donghae masih terus menggelitiki eunhyuk yang ada di atas tubuhnya

"hae.. hentikan aku lelahhh"

Donghae yang menyadari eunhyuk mulai lelah segera menghentikan aksinya. Dan ia kembali tersenyum melihat wajah cantik yang berada di atasnya itu tengah memerah

"hae keterlaluaan ! aku kesulitan bernafas tau!" gadis cantik itu langsung memukul mukul dada donghae kencang-setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya

Sedangkan donghae tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun mengingat gadis sok kuat itu memang pada kenyataannya lemah.

"hosh .. hosh.. hosh.."

Mendengar nafas tak beraturan eunhyuk, donghae segera bangun dari posisinya dan segera membawa eunhyuk bersandar di dadanya "gewanchana? Mianhae jika tad.."

"ani-ya , nan gewanchana" eunhyuk memasang senyum seribu wattnya dan berhasil membuat donghae tersenyum lega.

"kau harus tidur sekarang ne?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil "hae juga.."

Donghae mengacak surai coklat gelap eunhyuk "ne, kita akan tidur berdua"

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang dan mau tak mau membuat donghae ikut tersenyum pula

"kajjaaa" donghae langsung menggendong eunhyuk ala bridal style dengan sedikit berputar putar membuat eunhyuk menutup wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya

"haee berhentiii"

Donghae menurunkan eunhyuk di ranjangnya , dan segera menyrlimuti tubuh mungil itu.

"hae bilang akan tidur berdua denganku"

"aku memang akan tidur dengan mu" donghae ikut naik ke ranjang tersebut. Begitu telah berbaring. Donghae menarik eunhyuk untuk mendekat padanya, ia menyandarkan kepala eunhyuk di dada bidangnya

"jalja.."

_Drrrt drrrt drrrt_

Donghae mengambil i-phonenya yang berada di meja nakas di sebelah ranjang tersebut

"yoeboseo?"

"..."

"tapi aku.."

"..."

"arraseo , aku aku akan kesana"

"..."

"ne nado saranghaeyo"

Donghae mengembalikan ponselnya ke tempat asal. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada eunhyuk yang tengah memandangnya dengan penuh harap

"hyukkie aku harus menjemp.."

"jessica?"

"ne.. kau tidur deluan ne? Besok pagi pagi aku antar kau pulang ke rumah" lanjut donghae sambil menatap eunhyuk penuh penyesalan

"tapi hae sudah berjanji.."

"mianhae.." donghae tidak tau harus mengatakan apa apa lagi. Ia terlalu merasa bersalah

"arraseo aku mengerti, palli jemput jessica ! nanti dia menunggu" eunhyuk sedikit mendorong tubuh donghae untuk bangun

Donghae menuruti eunhyuk. Ia menggunakan jaketnya lau kembali berjalan ke arah eunhyuk yang masih berbaring. "aku pergi dulu.. jaljayo" donghae mengecup dahi eunhyuk sebentar lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya

Eunhyuk hanya memandang pintu kamar donghae yang sudah tertutup.

"eomma aku pergi dulu"

Sayup sayup eunhyuk masih mendengar suara donghae dari luar. Gadis itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya, ia memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Dan perlahan air mata itu turun dari matanya

Ia menyibakkan selimut yang ia gunakan. Kaki putih pucatnya membawanya turun dari ranjang donghae, dan segera keluar dari kamar donghae.

Tangan eunhyuk menggenggam kayu yang menjadi pegangannya saat ia munuruni tangga rumah donghae.

"loh? Hyukkie kenapa turun?" leeteuk-eomma donghae, segera menghampiri eunhyuk yang masih berada di tangga

"aku mau pulang saja eomma" jawab eunhyuk dengan senyum di bibirnya

Leeteuk memandang eunhyuk khawatir "wae? Apa AC kamar donghae terlalu dingin? Eomma akan mengecilkannya chagi, tungg.."

"ani, aku hanya sedang ingin tidur di kamarku.."

Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti "arraseo, eomma antar pulang ne?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sekilas. Ia tak mau mati cepat jika menolak bantuan leeteuk.

"hyukkie, apa kamu tau jessica itu siapa? Tadi donghae pamit pada eomma untuk menjemput jessica jessica itu" tanya leeteuk lembut sambil terus menuntun eunhyuk berjalan manuju rumahnya yang berada tepat di depan rumah donghae

"jessica itu yeojachingu hae eomma.."

"MWO?! Yeojachingu? Eomma kira, selama ini kau dan hae itu.."

"ani eomma.. hyukkie dan hae hanya bersahabat" eunhyuk sedikit tersenyum miris saat mengatakannya. Tak lama matanya mulai terasa memanas.

"ne, kami hanya bersahabat"

END

.

.

Atau TBC? Tergantung dengan hasil review ^^v

.

.

Chaa zi muncul dengan ff baruu

Because of henrynya nanti ya readerdeul .-. otak zi mentok sama ff itu

Zi minta reviewnya ne ^^ gomawoo

Akhir kata..

See you~/bow


	2. Chapter 2

Who am i

.

.

.

Cast : lee donghae , lee hyukjae , jung jessica and others

Main cast : HAEHYUK /slight haesicca

.Warning : GS , typo(s) , alur kecepetan/?

.

.

Dont like dont read ^^

.

Enjoy with the story~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae tetap duduk tenang di atas motornya. Ia masih menunggu seseorang yang katanya sedang menghadiri acara ulang tahun temannya di dalam bar yang tepat berada di hadapannya

"hae oppa!"

Mata donghae mencari cari si pemilik suara, dan pandangannya terhenti saat melihat seorang yeoja cantik berjalan menghampirinya

"oppa kajja kita masuk~" yeoja itu memeluk lengan donghae, dan menarik donghae turun dari motornya

"kau hanya memintaku menjumputmu sicca, aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain main di dalam sana" donghae mencoba melembutkan suaranya

Jessica tampak cemberut mendengar balasan donghae "memang oppa ada acara apa ? setauku besok kelas kita tidak ada pr , lalu oppa sudah tidak sibuk lagi dengan kegiatan basket oppa karna baru berhasil menyelesaikan turnamen dan..."

"hyukkie sedang ada di rumahku"

Wajah jessica langsung mengeras mendengar nama yang menurutnya amat menggelikan itu "OPPA! YANG YEOJACHINGUMU INI AKU ATAU DIA SIH?!"

Donghae menghela nafas berat. Sesungguhnya ia dan jessica sudah amat sering membicarakan hal ini "mengertilah sedikit jess"

Jessica menatap donghae kesal "oke, aku terima oppa tidak mau menemaniku kali ini, tapi mulai besok oppa harus mengantar jemputku ke sokalah. Deal?"

"jess, kau tau sendiri kalau ak.."

"kalau aku harus mengantar jemput hyukkie karna penyakitnya bla bla bla" jessica meniru gaya bicara donghae dengan nada yang terdengar sangat muak "aku tidak mau tau oppa"

"arraseo aku mau.."

Jessica langsung menampilkan senyum seribu wattnya dan segera naik ke atas motor donghae sambil memeluk pinggang namja itu erat "saranghae oppa~"

"nado.."

~haehyuk~

"umma! Hyukkie berangkat ne?" eunhyuk menyelesaikan ikatan tali sepatu kirinya, dan segera berlari menuju dapur dimana ummanya berada

Heechul-ummanya , mencuci tangannya lalu menghampiri putri semata wayangnya tersebut.

"berangkat dengan hae lagi?" heecul sedikit merapihkan poni sang putri

"hum"gumam eunhyuk pelan

"arraseo, hati hati di jalan ne" heechul mengamit tangan eunhyuk yang hendak salam kepadanya, lalu mencium dahi eunhyuk sekilas

Eunhyuk berlari kecil ke pintu rumah utama tersebut "aku pergi umma!"

Heechul hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan putrinya, namu detik kemudian ia tampak baru mengingat seusatu "omo!"

Yeoja cantik itu segera berlari keluar, ia menghela nafas lega melihat putrinya masih menunggu satpam rumah tersebut membukakan gerbang

"hyukkie chagi!"

Eunhyuk menoleh kebelakang, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri heechul

"aigoo chagi, jangan berlari terus" tegur heechul saat eunhyuk sudah ada di depannya

Eunhyuk memajukan bibir merah mudanya "bahkan itu belum bisa di sebut berlari" gerutunya yang masih bisa di dengar heechul

Heechul tertawa kecil mendengarnya "tapi kau tetap tidak boleh berlari seperti itu , kau tau sendi.."

"arraseo arraseo, jadi ada perlu apa umma memanggilku kembali?"

Sebuah smirk terpatri di bibir merah heechul "pulang sekolah nanti kau harus langsung pulang ne?"

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Membuat ia makin makin terlihat imut. "memangnya ada apa umma? Biasanya aku saat pulang sekolah akan main ke rumah hae dulu"

"ani ani, untuk hari ini tidak ada kata kata main ke rumah hae. Kau harus langsung pulang, arraseo?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk lucu. Sesungguhnya ia sangat penasaran."arraseo, hyukkie mengerti. Hyukkie berangkat sekarang ne?"

Heechul hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali mencium dahi eunhyuk "hati hati di jalan chagi"

Eunhyuk mulai berjalan menjauhi heechul "ne!" dan tak lama gadis cantik itu sudah menghilang dari balik gerbang

Sebuah smirk kembali terlukis di bibir heechul. "saatnya menjemput anak bodoh itu~"

~haehyuk~

Sebuah senyum manis terlukis di bibir eunhyuk saat melihat donghae sudah duduk di motor putihnya. "hae!"

Namja itu menoleh , lalu tersenyum tipis pada eunhyuk

"kemarin malam kenapa pulang?"

Eunhyuk membatu mendengar pertanyaan bernada datar dari bibir donghae

"ah itu, aku hanya ingin tidur di kamarku hae.."

Donghae mulai memakai helmnya. "aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pagi ini, aku harus menjemput jessica"

_DEG_

Eunhyuk langsung memegang dadanya. Matanya memanas sekarang "ah~ aku mengerti , gewanchana, aku akan berangkat dengan taxi pagi ini"

Donghae mengangguk sekilas "aku duluan" dan motor putih itu langsung melesat pergi.

Mata eunhyuk sudah meneteskan air matanya sekarang. Dengan langkah pelan , ia berjalan ke arah jalan besar dan menunggu taxi disana. Dari arah jauh ia melihat sebuah taxi kosong akan menghampirinya. Segera ia melambaikan tangannya, begitu taxi itu berhenti ia segera masuk

~haehyuk~

Suasana kantin siang ini masih terlihat seperti biasanya. Ramai dan berisik

Di salah satu meja persegi disana terlihat empat orang yeoja yang tampak sibuk membicarakan sebuah topik

"aku heran, kenapa hae bisa lengket dengan jessica. Apa yang ada di pikiran namja bodoh itu" sungmin, salah satu yeoja dari meja itu tampak bergumam

Ryeowook yang berada di hadapan sungmin dengan eunhyuk dan kibum di sisinya mengangguk ngangguk "eonni benar, aku benar benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran hae oppa"

Kibum yang tampak sibuk dengan novelnya pun sebenarnya menyimak pembicaraan sungmin dan ryeowook. Matanya terus melirik lirik ke eunhyuk yang tampak diam saja sambil memutar mutar sedotan di gelas jus strawberrynya

"hyukkie gewanchana?" tanya kibum akhirnya

Eunhyuk langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kibum "aku? Aku baik baik saja bummie-ah"

"kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku hyukkie"ucap kibum final dan diamini sungmin beserta ryeowook

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya pelan "aku benar benar baik baik saja, kau ini.. memang wajahku terlihat ada yang aneh?" tanya eunhyuk dengan ekspresi polosnya dan membuat kibum pasrah dengan sifat penutup salah satu sahabatnya itu

"tapi ka.."

"YA! APA KAU TIDAK TAU INI KURSI MILIK SIAPA?!"

Kibum menghentikan kalimatnya saat mendengar suara keributan dari arah pojok kantin

"tuh kan yeoja manja itu berulah" gerutu sungmin sambil menatap jessica dengan kedua temannya yang sedang memojokkan seorang yeoja berkacamata di pojok kantin

"YA ! JAWAB BODOH! KAU TULI?" murka jessica kembali

Eunhyuk menatap kejadian itu tidak suka. Lalu ia berdiri dari kursinya, membuat sungmin ryeowook dan kibum menatapnya seolah berkata _jangan-coba coba-cari-masalah-dengan-ratu-manja-itu ._ namun eunhyuk mengabaikannya

"jessica-ssi masih banyak bangku kosong di sini" ucap eunhyuk pelan namun sangat terdengar jelas karna suasana kantin yang mendadak sunyi akibat teriakan jessica

Jessica menatap tak suka eunhyuk. Oke jessica memang tak pernah suka dengan yeoja yang satu ini karna selalu menjadi sesorang yang berada di atasnya

"aku tidak bicara padamu eunhyuk-ssi" balas jessica sinis sambil menatap remeh eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tampak tak peduli dengan ucapan jessica, dan berjalan pelan menuju yeoja berkacamata yang baru saja jessica maki "gewanchana?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk pelan, namu terlihat jelas yeoja itu masih takut kepada jessica.

Jessica menatap geram eunhyuk, bahkan matanya mulai memerah

"kau tidak perlu ikut campur yeoja SIALAAAN" jessica langsung menarik rambut panjang eunhyuk kasar, membuat sang empunya meringis tertahan

Kibum , sungmin dan ryeowook segera berdiri dari duduk mereka dan berjalan cepat menghampiri keduanya

"akh lepas!" eunhyuk menghentakkan tangan jessica dari rambutnyadan berhasil membuat jessica terhuyung kebelakang

"jess..." namun tubuh yeoja itu terhalang sepasang lengan kekar dari belakangnya. Jessica sedikit melihat ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa penolongnya dan sedetik kemuadian yeoja itu menyeringai

Donghae-yang baru saja datang , menatap bingung eunhyuk dan jessica "ada apa ini ?"

"aduh.. sakit..."

Donghae menoleh pada jessica yang ada dalam pelukannya yang tampak memegangi kepalanya "jess, apa yang sakit?"

Eunhyuk menatap tak percaya pada donghae yang tampak sangat mengkhawatirkan jessica. Hei dia yang menjadi korban di sini!

"eunhyuk..." gumam jessica sambil terus merintih

Tatapan donghae langsung mengarah pada eunhyuk yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya "apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya donghae sedikit keras

Dan hal tersebut sukses membuat kibum , ryeowook dan sungmin menganga lebar, pasalnya selama ini donghae lah orang yang paling dekat dengan eunhyuk bahkan melebihi mereka bertiga

"apa ? apa yang kau tau ? bahkan kau baru datang ?" balas eunhyuk tenang

Donghae menatap geram eunhyuk "apa yang aku tau? Kupikir aku tidak tau sifat kekanakanmu itu ?! jika kau kesal karna aku tidak mengantarmu pagi ini , jangan melampiaskannya pada orang lain !" marah donghae sambil menatap eunhyuk tajam

Eunhyuk makin menatap tak percaya donghae "kau pikir aku sejahat itu ?! apa yang kau kenal dari diri ku ! kau bahkan tidak mengerti dengan keadaanku saat ini !"

"memangnya apa peduliku denganmu saat ini ?! aku tidak pernah suka dengan cara kekerasan! APA LAGI KAU INI YEOJA!" bentak donghae dengan suara taramat sangat keras untuk eunhyuk yang pertama kalinya

Eunhyuk langsung memegang dadanya. Ia sakit... "kau pikir kau sedang bicara dengan siapa sekarang ?! kenapa semua perkataan seolah tidak mengenal diriku! mengapa sangat terdengar seperti kita baru bertemu kemarin ?! kau menganggapku apa?!"

"cih! Aku mengenalmu dari 14 tahun yang lalu , aku bahkan sangat mengenal mu ! namun kau yang ini , INI BUKAN LEE EUNHYUK ! kau seperti IBLIS di sini ! lee eunhyuk yang ku kenal tidak akan berbuat kasar seperti ini !"

Eunhyuk mnggempalkan tangannya erat. Mati matian ia menahan air matanya. Hatinya sudah sangat sakit sekarang, orang yang sangat ia cintai kini memaki maki dirinya seolah dirinya adalah makhluk paling terhina di bumi ini. Dan.. air mata itu pun lolos dari mata indah itu

Kibum langsung menggenggam tangan eunhyuk yang menggempal "cukup hae kau tidak tau apa yang ter.."

"kau ingin membelanya ?! jelas jelas di sini ada korban ! kau masih mau membela yeoj.."

"CUKUP !TUTUP MULUTMU ! SADAR LEE DONGHAE ! BAHKAN KAU YANG TERLIHAT SEPERTI ORANG LAIN!" teriak eunhyuk akhirnya. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras menuruni pipinya, yeoja itu segera berlari meninggalkan kantin, meninggalkan donghae yang tengah mematung melihat air mata mengalir deras dari mata eunhyuk dan jessica yang tengah menyringai penuh kemenangan

Sungmin dan ryeowook langsung berlari menyusul eunhyuk. Berbeda dengan kibum yang malah berjalan mendekati donghae "yang bodoh itu siapa? Kau.." bisik kibum yang hanya mampu di dengar donghae dan segera menyusul sungmin dan ryeowook

~haehyuk~

Eunhyuk melangkah gontai ke dalam rumahnya. Matanya menatap kosong jalan di hadapannya. Pikirannya tertuju pada semua yang donghae katakan tadi siang "sebenarnya aku ini siapa.. sebenarnya kau itu menganggapku apa.." gumamnya lirih. Yeoja itu tak menyadari air matanya kembali turun, entahlah.. sudah yang keberapa kali ia menangis hari ini..

Namun ia segera menghapus air matanya saat menyadari telah berada di depan pintu utama rumahnya, ia melangkah pelan kedalam

"umma~ aku pulang"

Tak lama terlihat sosok heechul yang melangkah tergesa gesa dari tangga rumah mewah tersebut "chagi ! berhenti di situ " teriak heechul dan berhasil membuat eunhyuk langsung mengerem langkahnya

"ada apa umma?" tanya eunhyuk sedikit serak-suatu ciri khasnya saat baru selesai menangis.

Mendengar suara serak eunhyuk, heechul mempercepat langkahnya "aigoo chaigyaa kau habis menangis ?!" tanya heechul panik

Eunhyuk tersenyum tulus melihat ummanya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya "aniya, tadi ryeowook menghilang, jadilah aku minnie dan bummie mencarinya dengan berteriak teriak" dustanya pada akhirnya, eunhyuk.. tidak pernah ingin seseorang merasakan hal yang pedih.. cukup dirinya.

Heechul tersenyum maklum. Meski di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia tau keadaan sebenarnya putri semata wayangnya itu "arraseo, umma percaya, cha! Umma punya kejutan untuk mu~"

Eunhyuk menatap heechul tak percaya "apa umma?"

"tutup matamu dulu dan jangan mengintip!"

Eunhyuk menurut dan menutup matanya.

"ya ! bocah sialan ! kau boleh keluar sekarang!" seru heechul dan berhasil membuat eunhyuk merinding ngeri mendengar suara heechul "nah sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu~"

Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan, ada heechul.. ada berbagai perabotan rumahnya.. ada para pelayan yang sibuk kesana kemari.. ada kyuhyun di ujung tangga rumahnya.. ada banyak makanan di meja.. tunggu.. tadi ada siapa?!

"KYUHYUNIEEEE" seru eunhyuk riang dan segera berlari ke ujung tangga rumahnya dan langsung menerjang namja yang sedari tadi tengah menahan tawanya melihat tingkah polos eunhyuk yang tak berubah

Namja itu mengakap tubuh eunhyuk yang akan memelukanya dan membawanya ke gendongannya lalu mulai berputar putar

Heecul menatap peruh haru pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia tau.. ia tau semaunya yang terjadi di kehidupan putrinya.. ia sangat tau. Dan ia tau putrinya butuh sosok ini dalam kehidupannya..

"kyu ! kyu! Kau jahat sekaliii dua minggu ini tidak membalas email kuu" seru eunhyuk saat sudah turun dari gendongan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat senyum eunhyuk yang sangat ia rindukan itu "aku sudah tidak perlu membalas semua email mu lagi monkeeeeey"

Eunhyuk langsung cemberut mendengar panggilan kyuhyun yang tak pernah berubah padanya. Kyuhyun langsung mencubit kedua pipi eunhyuk gemas

"karna aku akan tinggal di sini, bersama mu dan akan selalu menemanimu.."

TBC

Chaa sekian dulu dari ziiii

Mian belom bisa bales review satu satu, kalo zi sempet sabtu atau minggu kalau zi ga sibuk akan zi bales sekalian sama ff because of henrynyaaa

Doain aja ya supaya zi ga sibuuk , soalnya zi ikut paskib dan pasti bakal sibuk banget.-.

Gomawo udah reviewww zi sayang kaliaaaan muaaahh

Dan... mohon reviewnya lagi yaaa

Akhir kata dari zi ~ see you at the next chapter ans story

Byeee/bow


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

Who am i

.

.

"jadi, kau berhutang cerita padaku"

Eunhyuk menatap kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan pspnya heran "cerita apa?"

"cerita apa saja" jawab kyuhyun masih dengan pspnya

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir. Cerita apa?

"lee donghae, mungkin?"

Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan kyuhyun "aku dan donghae baik-baik saja"

Kali ini kyuhyun mematikan pspnya. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang eunhyuk, dan duduk di tepat di samping yeoja manis itu "benarkah?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk ragu-ragu "tentu!"

"kalau begitu ayo ke rumahnya! Aku ingin bertemu dengan namja itu!" dan kyuhyun kembali berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada eunhyuk, mengajak yeoja cantik itu berdiri

Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya-yang sebenarnya tak gatal- sambil menatap kaku kyuhyun "ehm.. i-itu! Donghae sedang pergi dengan jessica! Ya, dengan jessica.."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, kakinya ia langkahkan menuju balkon kamar eunhyuk yang berhadapan langsung dengan rumah donghae.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu balkon tersebut "aku melihat motor ninja di depan rumah donghae. Dan yang aku tau dari heechul umma keluarga lee hanya memiliki satu anak dan sang kepala keluarga tak mungkin mengendarai motor ninja"

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia mengutuk kepintaran kyuhyun kali ini. " arraseo! Aku ada masalah dengannya!"

Seringaian kyuhyun mengembang. Ia kembali naik ke kasur eunhyuk dan kembali duduk di sisi eunhyuk "ceritakan!"

~haehyuk-kyuhyuk~

"kyu! Ireonaaa" eunhyuk masih berusaha menarik kaki kyuhyun agar namja pemalas itu bangun. "ya! Kalau kau tak bangun sekarang juga, aku akan minta pak lee mengantarku!"

Kyuhyun mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap "setidaknya bukan si haehae itu yang mengantarmu" gumam kyuhyun yang kembali melanjutkan tidurnya

"ya! Kita akan terlambat kyu eviiiiiil!" kali ini hyukjae menendang kaki kyuhyun, dan berhasil membuat namja itu jatuh dari ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya setelah merasakan dinginnya lantai. "arraseo arraseo" namja tampan itu mulai berdiri " kenapa cara membangunkanmu berubah begini sih? Dulu kau biasanya hanya menarik tanganku"

Eunhyuk menatap kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil "kalau aku menarik tanganmu , yang ada akan berakhir dengan kau yang memelukku, seperti dulu"

"itu memang tujuanku.."

"ya! Kyuhyunieeeee!" eunhyuk segera berlari menyusul kyuhyun yang terlebih dulu masuk ke kamar mandi

Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi begitu eunhyuk berada tepat di depan pintu tersebut

"lebih baik pikirkan dulu donghaemu itu!" teriak kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi

Eunhyuk yang masih berada di depan pintu kamar mandi dan mendengar ucapan kyuhyun dengan jelas langsung murung

Ia kembali teringat akan donghae, dan berhasil membuat matanya berkaca-kaca

_Cklek_

_Byuuuuur_

"kau jelek saat akan menangis jika kau mau tau!" seru kyuhyun yang kembali membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menyiram eunhyuk dengan air lalu segera menutup kembali pintu tersebut

"YA! CHO KYUHYUUUN!"

~haehyuk-kyuhyuk~

"umma! Kenapa kau mengijinkan kyuhyun membawa motor appa eoh? Inikan motor kesayangan appa!" teriak eunhyuk pada heechul yang masih berdiri di depan pintu utama

Heechul hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat eunhyuk yang cemberut begitu tau kyuhyun akan mengantarnya dengan motor besar appanya

"tenang saja umma! Motor ini aman bersama ku!" sahut kyuhyun yang tak terima dengan ucapan eunhyuk

Heechul mengacungkan jempolnya pada kyuhyun "umma percaya padamu bocah!"

Kyuhyuk besorak riang dan segera naik ke atas motor sedangkan eunhyuk makin menekukkan wajahnya. Oke, sebenarnya kyuhyun sedikit kesal dengan perkataan heechul tadi _'bocah?'_

"ayo naik hyukkie~" ucap kyuhyun sambil menatap jahil eunhyuk

Dengan berat hati eunhyuk menaiki motor tersebut tak lupa gerutu-gerutunya yang terus ia gumamkan

"umma, kami berangkat~" pamit eunhyuk lesu, diikuti oleh kyuhyun

"ne! Hati-hati di jalan~"

_BRUUUUUM_

"ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan ngebut!" teriak eunhyuk refleks dan secara refleks pula langsung memeluk pinggang kyuhyun

Sementara heechul yang masih memperhatikan motor yang mulai menjauh itu mengulas senyum tulusnya

~haehyuk-kyuhyuk~

Suasana paran high school tampak aneh pagi ini.

Para siswa siswi sekolah terbaik ke tiga di korea itu menatap penuh tanya pada sepasang namja dan yeoja yang berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali tertawa di koridor

"kyu, kau harus ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu, baru mengetahui kelasmu" eunhyuk menatap kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya

Kyuhyun ikut menoleh kearah yeoja cantik di sampingnya "tidak perlu, aku sudah tau"

Eunhyuk menatap kyuhyun bingung. "bagaimana bisa?"

"aku ini siswa pertukaran pelajar hyukkie~ tentu saja aku sudah di beritahu sebelumnya" ucap kyuhyun gemas sambil mencubit pipi kanan eunhyuk

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya lucu "aku kan tidak tau.." gerutu eunhyuk lucu dan berhasil membuat kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah imut itu "tapi kau tetap harus keruangan kepala sekolah kyu!"

Kali ini kyuhyun menatap eunhyuk tak mengerti "untuk apa? Kubilang aku sudah tau kelasku"

Eunhyuk berhenti melangkah dan menatap kyuhyun kesal "tradisi di sekolah ini adalah setiap siswa baru harus di antar oleh kepala sekolah ke kelasnya!" jelas eunhyuk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat "arraseo, dimana ruangan kepala sekolah itu?"

Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum cerah "kajja aku antar~" serunya dan mulai berjalan mendahului kyuhyun

"ya! Ya! Aku belum selesai" kyuhyun menyusul eunhyuk, dan menarik tangan kanan yeoja manis tersebut

"apa lagi kyuu?" geram eunhyuk kesal

"lalu aku tidak akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas?"

"ani~"

"ya! Eunhyukiee"

"pokoknya kau harus ke ruang kepala sekolah duluu"

Dan eunhyukpun berlari dengan kyuhyun yang terpaksa ikut berlari untuk mengetahui ruang kepala sekolah-yang menyebalkan menurutnya-itu.

~haehyuk-kyuhyuk~

"jeongmal? Eunhyukkkie berangkat dengan siapa kau bilang tadi?" tanya yeoja dengan gigi kelincinya pada yeoja mungil di hadapannya dengan menggebu-gebu

"aku tidak tau namanya~ yang jelas namja itu tampan sekali~ aigoo mereka sangat cocok, minnie eonni!" jawab yeoja mungil-pendek- berambut hitam lurus yang tampak kegirangan

"jinjja? Aish menyesal sekali aku datang siang lagi! Aku menyesal ryeowookie~"

Ryeowook tampak mengelus-elus rambut sungmin yang tengah menyesal "makanya berhenti datang terlambat minnie~"

"aish jinjja! Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan kim kibum itu!" sungmin makin menggerutu tidak jelas

"apa-apaan ini? Kenapa namaku ikut di sebut eoh?" kibum yang baru saja datang menatap sungmin bingung. Oh! Jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang datar itu

Sungmin menatap kibum sebal "siapa yang mengajakku berangkat siang eoh?"

"aku" jawab kibum santai. Yeoja berkaca mata itu mulai membuka novelnya kembali

"dan karena ajakanmu itu aku tak melihat hyukkie berangkat dengan siapa tadiii"

Kibum melirik sungmin sebentar "oh ya? Aku lihat tuh"

Sungmin berdiri dari kursi yang berada di samping reyowook-kursi eunhyuk- dan berjalan ke arah kursinya-di samping kibum- "jeongmal ? bagaimana bisa?"

"kau sendiri yang tak mau menemaniku meminta tanda tangan kepala sekolah untuk proposal pentas seni, dan saat aku meminta tanda tangan aku bertemu hyukkie dan namja itu. Jadi, salah siapa sekarang?"

Sungmin mengenduskan nafasnya kasar "arraseo, aku juga salah"

Sementara tiga orang itu terus melanjutkan obrolan pagi tak jelas mereka, seorang namja yang tampak baru saja sampai di kelas dengan yeoja berambut pirang yang terus memeluk lengannya sibuk memikirkan ucapan ketiga yeoja tersebut

'_hyukkie? Dengan namja? Nugu-ya?'_

~haehyuk-kyuhyuk~

Ryeowook nampak menatap eunhyuk penasaran "ayolah hyukkie, katakan padaku namanya siapa" yeoja mungil itu tampak berusaha mencari tau informasi namja yang tadi pagi terlihat bersama sahabatnya di koridor

"kau akan tau nanti wookie-ah~ dia akan masuk di kelas ini" jawab eunhyuk sekenanya. Ia sedang malas membahas kyuhyun

Ryeowook kembali menatap eunhyuk penuh harap "ayolah hyukkie~ aku pena.."

_Tok tok tok_

Ryeowook langsung menutup mulutnya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Begitu pula dengan murid lainnya

Selang beberapa waktu pintu kelas terbuka dan tiga orang namja masuk kedalam

"anak-anak, sebelum kita melanjutkan pelajaran minggu lalu. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kepala sekolah sampaikan. Silahkan sajangnim" jelas seorang guru berbadan gempal sopan dan mulai beranjak menuju meja guru

"terima kasih shindong songsaenim. Dan maaf mengganggu waktu pelajaran kalian" sang kepala sekolah nampak menatap aneh kepada para siswi yang mulai berbincang histeris saat melihat pemuda di sampingnya

"hmm, apa kalian bisa memperhatikanku dulu?" Tanya si kepala sekolah pada beberapa siswi yang langsung bungkam saat di tegur

"mi-mianhae sajangnim.." jawab salah satu siswi tersebut dengan mata yang masih melirik pemuda yang berdiri di samping kepala sekolah

Si kepala sekolah-sebut saja yunho- tampak menghela nafas melihat tingkah genit siswi-siswinya "baiklah, saya lanjutkan. Di sebelah saya ini adalah teman baru kalian. Ia adalah murid pertukaran pelajar dari jepang. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

Namja berkulit putih pucat namun sangat tampan itu maju satu langkah dari tempat ia berdiri

"cho kyuhyun"

Dua kata. Ya, hanya dua kata yang ia gunakan. Tidak ada basa basi, tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi, apa lagi senyum. Sama sekali tadak ada.

Namun,

"KYAAAA"

"omooo dia cool sekaliii"

"aigooo tipikal namja-namja kereeeeeen"

"kyaaa seperti pangeran dari negri es!"

Yunho nampak mengelus dadanya melihat tingkah heboh nan genit siswi-siswinya "silahkan pilih tempat dudukmu, kyuhyun-shi"

Kyuhyun tampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Tatapannya berhenti cukup lama pada eunhyuk yang sedang membaca-menutupi wajahnya-buku.

Namun, ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kembali saat melihat eunhyuk sudah memiliki teman sebangku. "disana"

Yunho mengangguk dan mempersilahkan kyuhyun duduk. Dan setelah memberi sedikit nasihat-nasihat pada muridnya ia permisi keluar

Mata kyuhyun hanya sibuk memandangi eunhyuk yang berjarak dua meja dari tempatnya duduk. Sama sekali tak berniat menyapa teman sebangku barunya

"dia eunhyuk" ucap teman sebangkunya tiba-tiba. "dan kau tidak boleh menyukainya"

Kyuhyun sedikit tertarik dengan pertanyaan namja di sampingnya. "wae?"

"menurutmu?"

Mata kyuhyun sekarang menatap tajam namja di sebelahnya "kau menyukainya?"

"tidak. Aku memiliki yeojachingu"

Dan kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sebenarnya ia masih penasaran kenapa ia tak boleh menyukai eunhyuk

"oh iya"

Kyuhyun kembali melirik namja di sampingnya

"donghae imnida"

~haehyuk-kyuhyuk~

"mwooo?!" eunhyuk langsung berdiri dari kursi taman yang berada di belakang sekolahnya

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan "aku serius"

"aniyaa! Kau tidak boleh berbuat apapun arraseo? Jangan balas dendam pada donghae apalagi menyakitinya" ucap eunhyuk sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan kyuhyun

"hufft kau ini sudah di sakiti masih saja..." gumam kyuhyun yang masih belum mengerti di buat dari apa hati yeoja cantik di depannya. Kenapa ia baik sekali sih?

Eunhyuk berhenti dari acara mondar-mandirnya. Ia lalu menghadap kearah kyuhyun "aku mencintainya kyu.."

Dan mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya "uljima.. , kaja kembali ke kelas. Aku yakin tiga temanmu itu sudah heboh mencarimu kemana mana"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Namun ia masih sedikit sesegukan

"hei, kau jelek saat menangis~ jangan mengis ne? Kau mau aku tinggal lagi?" ancam kyuhyun yang sebenarnya pun paling tak kuat jika sudah melihat eunhyuk menangis

Eunhyuk segera menggeleng cepat "aniyo! Jangan pergi lagi!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar larangan yang terdengar manja itu. Ia segera membawa tangan eunhyuk kedalam genggamannya dan mulai berjalan beriringan untuk kembali ke kelas

~haehyuk-kyuhyuk~

"cho kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun segera menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat langkah eunhyuk terhenti pula "ne sajangnim?" tanya kyuhyun sopan

Yunho-orang yang memanggil kyuhyun- tersenyum tipis. "ada beberapa hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan mu tentang pelajaran di sma ini"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti "sebentar sajangnim". Ia menoleh pada einhyuk disampingnya "hyukkie aku.."

"aku mengerti, gewanchana! Aku bisa ke kelas sendiri!" sela eunhyuk semangat tak lupa dengan gummy smilenya

Kyuhyun menatap miris eunhyuk. Harusnya ia tak meninggalkan yeoja itu sekarang. Ia tau batin eunhyuk sedang down sekarang "mianhae.."

"aish jinjja! Nan gewanchana! Cha, aku kembali ke kelas deluan kyu! Pay-pay" ucap eunhyuk riang-di buat buat- sambil berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun

Lagi, kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah sok tegar eunhyuk "kajja, sajangnim"

~haehyuk-kyuhyuk~

Eunhyuk semakin memelankan langkahnya saat ia rasa mulai jauh dari kyuhyun. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam. Ia merindukan donghae..

Namun, sedetik kemudian matanya membulat saat melihat seorang yeoja tengah sibuk mengutak-atik lokernya.

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!" eunhyuk segera berjalan cepat menuju yeoja tersebut

Begitu sampai tepat di belakang yeoja tersebut di tariknya tangan yeoja itu mundur guna melihat isi lokernya. "apa ini! Kenapa kau menjelekkan dirimu sendiri jessica-shi! Dan lagi, jika kau ingin menulis tulisan semengerikan ini carilah tempat lain! Jangan di lokerku!" bentak eunhyuk yang mulai tak bisa menjaga emosinya

"HUWEEEEE"

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya saat lawan bicaranyanya-jessica- malah menangis kencang

Tunggu, apa lagi ini? Jebakan lagi eoh?

Dan tak lama apa yang di rencanakan jessica mulai berjalan. Siswa-siswi mulai mengelilingi daerah loker eunhyuk. Dan tak lupa dua teman sejati jessica ikut ambil alih

"omo! Astaga! Eunhyuk-ah! Jika kau memang membenci jessica jangan terlalu berlebihan! Ini berlebihan sekali" yoona yang baru datang segera membawa jessica kedalam pelukannya dan tak lupa memberikan perkataan pedas pada eunhyuk

Tivanny yang juga baru datang ikut memeluk jessica. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada tulisan tulisan yang ada di loker eunhyuk yang terbuka lebar

_Jessica jalang!_

_Jessica sialan!_

_Jessica tak tahu diri!_

_Dasar ratu iblis!_

Tivanny menatap eunhyuk tajam "kau keterlaluan eunhyuk-ah! Aku akan melaporkan semuanya pada donghae oppa!" ancam tivanny yang kini telah berlari pergi

Kerumunan di sekeliling jessica dan eunhyukpun menatap tak percaya dengan tulisan-tulisan yang menghina jessica ya ng ada di dalam loker eunhyuk

Mendengar nama donghae di sebut tubuh eunhyuk mendadak gemetar _'apa lagi ini?'_

Air mata sudah siap turun dari mata eunhyuk kapan saja. Ia takut.. ia takut.. donghae akan semakin membencinya setelah ini..

"hyukkie!"

Sungmin buru-buru berlari memembelah kerumunan di sekitar sahabatnya tersebut dan langsung membawa eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya

"_**eunhyuk berubah.. dia menjadi egois sekarang"**_

"_**apa kita yang terlalu baik padanya hingga ia jadi berani begini?"**_

"_**aku salah mengiranya yeoja paling sempurna di sekolah ini"**_

"_**apa ini sifat asli lee eunhyuk? Mengecewakan.."**_

sungmin sedikit bingung memdengar gumaman orang orang di sekitarnya. Matanya mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sesuatu yang salah disini.

Dan matanya berhenti pada loker eunhyuk, serta jessica yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya yang sedang memeluk eunhyuk saat ini

"bukan aku sungguh.. bukan aku.." lirih eunhyuk yang tentu saja hanya dapat di dengar sungmin

Sungmin menatap miris eunhyuk yang tengah meneteskan air matanya di bahu sungmin tanpa di sadari siapapun. Kecuali sungmin tentu saja

"aku tau hyukkie.. aku percaya.." gumam sungmin yang makin merasa pedih melihat bahu eunhyuk yang semakin bergetar kencang

Ia mengerti. Sungmin mengerti. Ini pertama kalinya bagi eunhyuk di kucilkan di tengah orang-orang banyak yang bahkan tengah mencaci makinya secara terang terangan

Untuk kali ini, sungmin mengutuk kibum yang tengah mengantar ryeowook pulang karena ryeowook sedang sakit. Sungguh sungmin bukan tipikal orang pemberani yang bisa menyadarkan orang lain

Hanya kibum, sang wakil ketua osis. Namun sosok itu tak disini sekarang.

"lihat itu oppa!" suara melengking itu berhasil membuat eunhyuk dan sungmin melihat ke arah sumber suara.

Di sana, tepat di belakang jessica yang sedang menangis tersedu.

Donghae berdiri mematung menatap loker yang berisi hinaan terhadap jessica tak percaya

Eunhyuk yang melihat itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sungmin

"minnie-ah.. aku.. aku.."

"sssstt tenanglah hyukkie.. aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.." tenang sungmin sambil mengelus punggung eunhyuk lembut

Donghae masih tak bergeming dari posisinya. Di sampingya tivanny terus membisikkan kata-kata yang entah apa. Yang jelas perkataan itu semakin membuat kilat kemarahan di mata donghae semakin menjadi

"HANCURKAN SAJA LOKER ITU!" teriak salah satu siswa keras dan di ikuti beberapa siswa yang semakin melangkah mendekati loker eunhyuk, dan bersiap menghancurkannya

Eunhyuk hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja sungmin tak menahannya saat ini. Mata sungmin ikut berair kala melihat sahabatnya yang biasanya ceria dan tegar itu kini selemah ini

"min.. aku.. aku.. tidak.."

"hyukkie-ah! Masih ada aku! Aku percaya padamu.. jangan begini,, hiks" sungmin ikut menagis begitu merasakan tubuh eunhyuk yang benar- benar lemah

_Bruuk braak praang braak bruuk_

Di depan matanya, tepat di depan matanya.

Teman-teman yang biasanya menyapanya di pagi hari, teman teman yang biasanya ia berikan senyuman di pagi hari, teman-teman yang biasanya tertawa bersamanya, teman teman yang biasanya akan mencubit pipinya gemas karena tingkahnya..

Kini saling berbondong-bondong menghancurkan lokernya.. menghancurkan dirinya..

"berhenti.."

Suara itu.. suara yang biasanya terdengar lembut dan hangat itu kini menjadi sangat dingin.

Semuanya berhenti. Semuanya berhenti menghancurkan loker yeoja yang kini hanya tertunduk lemas menghadapi semuanya. walaupun mereka sendiri tau loker itu benar-benar tak berbentuk sekarang.

Orang yang baru saja berbicara melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada eunhyuk. Sahabat lamanya..

Begitu hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dengan eunhyuk, namja itu berhenti. Lee donghae berhenti.

Eunhyuk menyadari siapa yang kini ada di hadapannya. Di hapusnya air matanya lalu Melepaskan pelukan sungmin darinya. Dan berjalan mendekati donghae pula.

Sungmin sempat tak yakin melepas eunhyuk namun ia tau, eunhyuk berusaha terlihat kuat di depan donghae

Yeoja cantik itu sama sekali tak menatap mata donghae. Ia tetap melihat kearah donghae, tapi pandangannya kosong.

"kau.. siapa?" tanya donghae yang berhasil membuat eunhyuk terkekeh-miris- kecil

Pandangan eunhyuk masih kosong. "menurutmu?"

Donghae menggempalkan tangannya erat. "kau iblis! Kau tidak berperasaan! Dimana hatimu bodoh! Ini berlebihan! Lalu setelah ini apa lagi?! KAU JUGA INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA?!" bentak donghae dalam satu kali tarikan nafas

Lagi-lagi eunhyuk hanya menatap donghae kosong. Hatinya sakit mendengarnya. Hatinya sakit mendengar donghae mencacinya. Hatinya sakit melihat pandangan donghae yang menatapnya tajam, bukan tatapan lembut seperti biasanya

Hatinya sakit melihat donghae yang jelas-jelas membela jessica dari pada dirinya yang telah hidup bertahun-tahun dengan donghae

"kau.. kau yang tidak berperasaan.. kau.. matamu sudah tertutup dengan kebohongan belaka.. kau.. hatimu sudah tertutup dengan kesalahan besar.. kau.. ingatanmu sudah tertutup dengan melupakan seperti apa aku ini.. kau.. KAU YANG MUNAFIK LEE DONGHAE!" gertak eunhyuk pada akhirnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras

Sungmin yang sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan eunhyuk sekarang ikut menangis dalam diam. Tangannya ia arahkan untuk menggenggam tangan eunhyuk erat. Mencoba membagi kekuatannya pada yeoja lemah itu

Donghae yang makin tak terima saja di katakan seperti itu di depan banyak orang makin menggempalkan tangannya kuat. Matanya memerah. Ia emosi.. tangannya yang menggempal ia buka. Diangkatnya tangannya tepat kearah wajah eunhyuk

Jika di perhatikan dengan jelas. Tangan itupun bergetar. Kilat kemarah di mata donghae jelas sekali menggambarkan apa yang akan di lakukan donghae sekarang

Dan eunhyuk menyadari itu. Donghae akan menamparnya.. ia tau.. pasti..

Kibum yang baru saja sampai kembali di sekolah membelakkan matanya melihat adegan itu.

Tangan donghae sudah terayun menuju pipi mulus eunhyuk

Sungmin yang tidak bisa apa-apa hanya menutup matanya dan makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada eunhyuk

Sedang kan eunhyuk. Ia juga menutup matanya, air mata terus mengalir dari matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar, tapi ia tak mengelak. Ia terima jika donghae akan menamparnya

Kibum berlari cepat kearah kerumunan itu, guna mencegah tangan donghae yang akan menampar sahabatnya "BERHENTI LEE DONGH..." teriaknya namun,

_PLAAAK_

Keras, sangat keras. Itu sangat keras terdengar dari suaranya yang kencang.

Tapi,

Eunhyuk membuka matanya saat tak merasakan apapun yang mengenai wajahnya.

Tepat di hadapannya seorang namja berdiri membelakanginya. Melindungi eunhyuk dengan membiarkan donghae menampar wajahnya.

"pengecut..." bisik namja tersebut sambil menatap mata donghae tajam. Seolah mata itu siap membunuh seseorang yang di tatapnya kapan saja.

Namja itu membalikkan badannya. Menghadap kearah eunhyuk . menatap mata eunhyuk lembut dan segera menarik tangan eunhyuk menjauhi kerumunan itu.

Membawa yeoja cantik itu ke tempat dimana ia memarkirkan motornya. Merapihkan rambut eunhyuk yang kusut sebelum memakaikannya helm di kepala eunhyuk dengan lembut. Mengusap pipi eunhyuk dengan lembut pula guna menghilangkan bekas jejak jejak air mata disana.

"maaf aku terlambat.." gumam namja tersebut dengan menatap eunhyuk penuh penyesalan

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Dengan tiba-tiba ia memeluk namja tampan di hadapannya

"hiks.. gomawo.. hiks.. kyunie.. jeongmal gomawo kyuhyunie.. hiks"

~TBC!~

Akhirnyaaaaaa zii update who am i jugaaa

Makin gaje yaah? Zii sadar kok :c

Haehyuk momentnya dikit yaa? Sengajaa

Zii sengaja di chap ini ngasih konfliknya banyaak meskipun zii tau gagal abiis -,-

Makasih udah bacaaaa *hug

Oh iya... adakah chingudeul yang bersedia mendengarkan curhatan zii lewat pm?

Ah gak ada yaah

Okk sekian dulu dari zii

Jangan lupa review yaa ;)) *hug


End file.
